The present invention relates to archery bow sights and more particularly to pendulum bow sights.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any prior art references which disclose the pendulum bow sight of the present invention. A number of patents were uncovered which disclose pendulum bow sights. The following is a listing of the patents uncovered during the aforementioned search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Year ______________________________________ 4,535,544 Jones et al 1985 4,580,349 Webb et al 1985 4,616,422 Gaddy 1986 ______________________________________
Jones et al is directed to a pendulum bow sight having a light emitting diode as the sighting element. Jones et al does not disclose a separate sight window mounted on the sight housing and having sighting pins for on-ground shooting, as well as for shooting from a height. Thus, the sight of Jones et al is not designed to be used to shoot both from an on-ground position as well as an elevated position.
Webb et al is directed to a pendulum bow sight having a plurality of sight pins secured to the forward position of the frame of the bow sight. The means for holding the sighting pins in position on the frame are fixed with respect to the portion of the frame holding the pendulum sight. Accordingly, the sighting pins cannot be moved as a unit out of the line of sight of the pendulum sight.
Gaddy discloses a similar pendulum sight having a plurality of sight pins in which the means for holding the sight pins on a frame are fixed with respect to the pendulum sight. There is no provision for moving the sighting pins out of the sighting range of the archer when using the pendulum sight.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices lies in the fact that all sighting pins are located on the same side of the frame supporting the pendulum sight. Accordingly, convenience in using the pins is hampered by the proximity of the adjustment means of the pins relative to each other.
A further disadvantage of the prior art devices lies in the failure to provide a means for locking the pendulum sight out of the view of the archer when it is desired to use the sight for on-ground shooting.